


Do You Enjoy Pain, Dear?

by Gix



Category: Dream SMP-Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), I swear there will be little bit of fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Techno Nudge, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gix/pseuds/Gix
Summary: Even the healthiest relationships have their bumps. Especially between two traumatized, emotionally inept teens.(A complication of QNB one shots that came to mind)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 365
Collections: QNB_DISCORD_FICS





	1. “I wish you stayed home.”

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:  
> This fic contains content that may be triggering to some. Please make sure to read the tags and rating before continuing. Stay safe and happy, Darling <3 :))

The blood on Quackity’s shirt immediately has his muscles tensing, the permanent ring in his ears growing louder as his lover stumbles into the house.

Quackity had asked him out several months ago in a moment of courage. They’d been friends for a while, having met a few years ago in the city of DSMP. He’d always thought the bird hybrid was an interesting character. On first look, he’s pretty average. Beanie over constantly tousled black hair, large brown eyes and slim physique. His small, fluffy yellow wings sit curled against his back, often hidden beneath the sweater he loves so much.

Yet he’s always been a curious character for Techno, someone to keep on his radar. While the loud, boisterous persona Quackity puts on makes him seem dumb and overall non threatening, Techno picks up on something beneath. 

The way Quackity’s words are so delicately chosen, never revealing too much, but just enough to keep people from questioning too deep. How Quackity can get on good terms with nearly everyone, even people who oppose him on multiple fronts. When Quackity speaks, his body language is ever-so-slightly tensed, never allowing for others to read his true feelings in his body language. It’s always intrigued Techno, really. 

Quackity has become a lot more open with him over the past few months. Yet there’s still something he holds back, leaving Techno on edge. He’s at least dropped the loud act, allowing his poor sensitive ears a break when they’re in private. Quackity even leans into Technos touch now, where he once flinched away. Gentle kisses are shared, soft words and loving gazes. Quackity allows himself to be vulnerable, allows himself to cry into Technos shoulder on the nights where his nightmares are the worst, where Schlatt’s voice burns his ears and screams of his worthlessness. 

Techno, in return, allows himself to relax. He doesn’t exactly get the night terrors or intense moments of panic that Quackity does, but he simply lets his guard down around the other. He doesn’t need to pretend he’s constantly this strong, monotone man who’s hands constantly smell of blood and ice.

With Quackity, he lets himself smile softly. He tells the other when he’s feeling overstimulated by a situation, something which no one else knew was a common occurrence for him. ( _Quackity had even told him to tug his shirt if he ever felt uncomfortable in public. The idea that he was allowed to tell him that he needed a break before the world got to be too much, before the voices rang louder and the faces around him seemed to blur slightly-it means so much.)_ He cooks dinner for them and watches the delight on Quackity’s face, always so surprised by his skills in cooking. He nudges the other with his head and flicks his tail happily, their greeting always sending boosts of serotonin to his brain.

But now no such greeting is preformed. Instead, he’s instantly on his feet, rushing to Quackity’s side as the avian groans in pain. He leans on Technos shoulder, and the boar can feel the ringing in his ears as adrenaline rushes into his bloodstream, the urge to protect, to wrap Quackity up into his arms and never let him leave, growl at anyone who attempts to even approach his love ever again screaming in his head.

“Where? Where are you bleeding?”

Quackity doesn’t speak. His throat seems to be hurt as well, maybe from screaming, maybe from being choked. He gestures to his side, pulling his hand away to reveal a dagger still buried in his side.

Technos glad that Quackity was coherent enough to not pull the blade out. Based on the amount of blood already dripping from the wound, he would’ve bled out long before he reached home if he were to attempt to remove it. He feels a low growl in his throat, pushing past his lips as he surveys the damage.

It doesn’t seem to have hit any major organs, thankfully. Removing the blade and stitching him up would be a horribly painful process, but it shouldn’t be too hard, or fatal.

He helps Quackity lay on the couch, then rushes to the bathroom cabinet, where he keeps the medical supplies. 

He comes back with the strongest painkiller he can find, several bandages and some antiseptic. The first step is to get that damn blade out while also making sure he doesn’t loose too much blood.

He elevates the wound as best he can to push blood flow elsewhere. It’s in an awkward spot, just above his hip bone, butit’s better then nothing. He takes the blanket that sits on the back of their couch and presses it to Quackity’s lips. The man complies, low whine escaping as he bites down firmly. 

He could give Quackity the pain killers now, but that might make him fall asleep or become delirious, right? Then it’d be really hard to get the stitches done.

On the other hand, it’d take the pain killers around thirty minutes to kick in fully, and by then Techno should already be done.

He decides to give the pain killers now, despite his holdups. Quackity swallows them dry, choking slightly before the cloth is slipped between his teeth. Techno feels bad for the rushed treatment, but it’s important to get this done quickly.

The next twenty minutes pass by like years. The blanket does little to muffle Quackity’s screams of pain, tears rolling down his cheeks. He begs Techno to stop, to just let him die and end the suffering, but he persists. He refuses to let Quackity’s last life be taken because he can’t properly care for him.

( _He ignores the fact that realistically, he isn’t a doctor, and it’s not his job to heal Quackity’s wounds. Now that he thinks about it, he probably should’ve called Niki, who only lives a couple miles away and has much more medical experience. It would’ve only taken a few minutes for her to arrive._ )

His hands work quickly, adding pressure to the areas needed, pulling the knife out and doing the stitches as fast and neatly as he’s able. Quackity still cries with every movement, and Techno honestly wants to cry with him. Still, he remains strong, making sure everything is done properly and won’t cause even more pain for his love.

Quackity finally passes out after an hour. The wound has thankfully been fully bandaged, and Techno has carefully leant him into the pillows he’s taken from their bed. He makes sure to put a large glass of water next to Quackity, make sure he drinks enough to replenish the blood he’s lost.

Techno can tell who’s dagger this is. Honestly, he could’ve guessed it without the obvious engraved letters that spell out “ _Nightmare_ ” on the edge. He also knows that he’s the only bastard with big enough balls to fuck with someone he loves knowingly. Even living far from the city of DSMP and the nearby town of L’Manburg, people know not to fuck with him. He’s got a bit of a reputation as a ruthless killer, a villain who poses a deadly threat to all he comes across.

It might not be true most times, but now he leans into those dark assumptions, this evil character the townsfolk have created of him.

The voices scream mercilessly in his brain, demanding gore, demanding retribution. He leans into them, allows them to guide him as he follows the path towards L’Manburg.

Karl and Sapnap are scared shitless when he shows up at their door, but upon hearing about Quackity, they quickly settle. Sapnap even offers to come with him, infuriated by the pain inflicted on his friend, ready to spill blood alongside the Blood God. 

Techno declines, instead listening to the detailed directions they give to the deadman’s house, going over it in his brain. 

Every step he takes is aided by a new plot to inflict pain on the other, horrible torture crossing his mind, ways to make sure he anger bothers Quackity again.

When he finally reaches the door, the ringing in his ears has swollen like a boiling ocean, brain refusing to think about anything but blood as he knocks harshly on the door.

The mask smiles mockingly up at him. He’s sure the other knew he’d be coming, eyeing the sword already clutches in his hand. He pulls out his own weapon, voice coming out as a dark growl when he finally speaks.

_ “Dream.” _

When he gets back, blood on his shirt, hands and axe, Quackity isn’t happy. He stares Techno down as he cleans the gore off himself. He stares from his spot on the couch, eyes dark but patient. Eventually, after a long, tense silence, Techno turns to him.

“What?”

Quackity drinks from his glass slowly, eyeing his blood-covered form before looking into his face.

“What did you do?”

“I went out.”

Eyes bore into his back when he turns away. He doesn’t know if he can handle this right now. Every part of him is still on edge, still looking for a fight.

“What did you do to them?” 

He’s silent for a long moment. He decides to be truthful, blunt. 

“I killed him. Painfully.” 

Quackity scowls, the voices in his head scream that he’s made the wrong choice, but why? He’d just been protecting Quackity. 

“Why the _fuck_ would you do that?!” 

Quackity sounds angry, worse then Techno’s ever seen him before. He blinks in surprise before answering, attempting to keep his voice somewhat calm, still.

“You were hurt!” 

_“So?”_

Disbelief fills his system. Quackity must still be high on the painkillers. _How is he not understanding?_

“So he needs to pay for what he did!!” 

“Techno you’ve fucking-you’ve hurt me too! Just as much, _if not worse!”_

Silence. 

The words hit like a bullet to his heart. Quackity doesn’t take it back, doesn’t even look hesitant about his words. He knows that it’s the truth. The voices are pounding in his ears, screaming at him to fix this. Quackity pulls back into himself, turning away. He doesn’t know how to fix this. _How can he fix this?!_

The voices continue to swell, adrenaline retaking his body until- 

“Techno, I needed you here, not beating the pulp out of Dream. I needed _support_.” 

His breath hitches. He moves to pull Quackity closer to him, to hold him and soothe his tears, but it’s too late. Quackity pushes his touch away, goes back to laying down without another word. The world feels horribly loud, terrifyingly silent. 

Techno decides that today has been too much. He refills Quackity’s glass, leaving out the medicine he should take in the morning, and heads upstairs. It’s weird sleeping in an empty bed.

It’s ice cold that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is kind of an AU, kind of canon. Techno and Quackity are 19 and 18, and they both just moved away from the chaos and abides of the main area in Dream SMP. Everything before L’Manburgs second explosion has taken place, including the whole Butcher army arc. They’re learning to forgive eachother, move away from the past together. I won’t be including any future SMP lore into this (unless I can add it without it sounding awkward or super out-of-nowhere.)


	2. “I fucking hate you, traitor.”

Techno hears the initial blast of the TNT. 

Then it’s just ringing in his ears, impulsive thoughts bubbling up to scream at himself. His brain feels half numb, panic spreading like wildfire through him.

_ What just happened??  _

_ Where’s Quackity?  _

_ Wilbur? _

Wilbur wasn’t supposed to do it yet. They were going to wait until everyone was somewhere else, not killing anyone in the process, just taking down the building they use to uphold their government. 

_ It wasn’t supposed to go like this.  _

He’s been secretly dating a certain bird hybrid for a couple months now, and he couldn’t be happier. His need to protect the other is instinctual, tears him in half because they’re still technically on different sides. Techno had warned the birdy about government, what it does to people, but Quackity had assured him its fine, that he and Schlatt are great friends and will find a way to make a non-tyrannical government. 

_ (That was quickly proven wrong, the moment Schlatt stepped onto stage, and made his stupid presidential speech. Techno swore to destroy the whole damn place the moment his birdy came back crying after an argument.) _

_ Fuck, fuck! _

_ Where’s Quackity?! _

He can’t find Quackity in the rubble.

Those who sat further back seem mostly unharmed. Panicked, sure, but nothing more. He can see Tommy rushing forwards to the remains of the stage, a shout of “Tubbo!!” leaving his lips. 

_ Fuck, was Tubbo in there?  _

Wait...wasn’t Quackity on the podium as well? 

He can’t breath. The ringing in his ears feels like a hammer to his brain as he rushes forwards, looking for any sign of his birdy. 

_ Over there.  _

_ He’s hurt, definitely. _

He spots the soft golden feathers, and the wing that usually holds them poking from beneath a pile of concrete. 

_ No no no no no- _

He gets closer. Some of the feathers are stained red. 

_ Why are they red?  _

_... _

_ You know why. _

Techno doesn’t know if he can handle another loss of someone he loves. Quackity’s body is mangled, bones bent the wrong way, flesh torn from muscle, clear burn marks across his skin.

_ He can’t be dead, no-  _

Faint wheezing breathes are coming from the broken body of his lover. It-it sounds painful. His eyes aren’t even open. 

_ He won’t survive these wounds. _

Techno knows what his choice is, knows what he should do, but...but it’s Quackity. 

Quackity who smiles softly at him. 

Quackity who comes over and makes the Piglin hybrid eat lunch with him so he can make sure Techno’s taking care of himself. 

Quackity who kisses him gently and whispers loving phrases into his ears. 

_ His Quackity. _

His Quackity, who’s in horrible pain right now.

He draws his sword. It-it should be easy, right? He’s killed plenty of times before. He-

Quackity opens his eyes just before Techno drives the sword into his chest. 

Was that look sad, betrayed...relieved?

He’d never know. His birdy is dead, now. Techno turns back to the battlefield, numb.

Today, blood will be spilt, retribution for the world once again taking away someone he loves. 

Elsewhere, a hurt and fearful bird hybrid wakes. He’s in the middle of the forest, and he’s alone.

He’s completely alone, apparently.

He has to be the loneliest person in the world right now, having been betrayed by his lover, the one person he thought he could trust in thisgod-forsaken country.

He’s awake, and he’s hungry for revenge. 

_ “Why don’t you form an army?” _


End file.
